


Girl Meets The Talk

by Monica_Rambeau



Series: Rilaya-verse [9]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Confessions, Episode: s03e26, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Rilaya, but it's all pretend, it's just fun to write really long tags, pretend season finale, so the distinction is less than necessary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:32:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monica_Rambeau/pseuds/Monica_Rambeau
Summary: Next, on the Season Finale of Girl Meets World:Can even a relationship as strong as Rilaya survive... The Talk?(or: Season finale time!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MTL17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/gifts).



> Last of the episode formats! At least for season 3.5...
> 
> Thanks to MTL17 for the suggestion and inspiration for this episode!
> 
> As with most season finales, I recommend going back and reading the rest of the season, but specifically Girl Meets 'It' and Girl Meets Lawyered for context and backstory.
> 
> Ok, so.... ENJOY!

_Previously on Girl Meets World:_

_"Riles... you weren't my first kiss, and... if we had sex tonight, you... wouldn't be my..."_

_Riley's stare was forcing the words from Maya's brain. But she had to get them out._

_"I'm not a virgin, Riley."_

_\-----_

_"Wh-what..." Riley finally said, still red and panting, "What... was that?"_

_Maya sat up, also breathing heavy, and ran a hand through her hair. "That, sweetheart... was an orgasm."_

\-----

            As they approached their daughter’s door, Cory Matthews made a valiant last-ditch effort to run away, stopped in his tracks by the firm arm of a determined Topanga.

            “No, Cory! We have to do this.”

            “But why?” he whimpered. “Why we gotta?”

            Topanga turned to him, resolve on her face.

            “You saw the two of them the other night. They’ve been… doing things.”

            Cory turned away, coyly.

            “We don’t know that! They could have been… playing volleyball! Or juggling!”

            Topanga stifled a smile at her deeply stubborn husband.

            “We need to do this. We need to talk to them about sex.”

            Cory shuddered.

            “But… we did that already! Heck, I almost had to do it for her whole class!”

            “Yes,” Topanga said, sure but unsteady, “but things are different now. We prepared Riley for things with boys. Now that her and Maya are together, we need to make sure that they know everything they need to know.”

            Cory leaned forward, eyebrow raised.

            “And what, exactly, do _we_ know about this kinda relationship?”

            Topanga opened her mouth, but nothing came out. After a moment the two of them looked down to see Auggie, shrugging behind them.

            “Hey, don’t look at me! I’ll just follow your lead in there.”

            “What are you even doing here?” Cory asked.

            “I dunno. It feels like I haven’t been around for the last couple adventures.”

            Cory turned him by the shoulders and pushed him down the hallway.

            “Well, this ain’t the one to jump back in on. Skadoodle!”

            With a shrug, Auggie walked off.

            “Ok, you ready?” Topanga asked, squaring her shoulders.

            Cory shook his head violently as Topanga opened the door to Riley’s room.

            “Girls, we need to…” Topanga began before realizing that she was addressing an empty room. She heard her husband’s sigh of relief as she walked toward the Bay Window, spotting a note on the cushion.

            “’Dear Matthews,’” she read, “’In the interest of protecting my future wife’s sanity, I’ve kidnapped Riley before you can give us the talk. Do not try to find us. We are ghosts, and you will never see us again.’”

            Their eyes trailed down the paper to a line added at the bottom in purple ink.

            “’But we won’t be late for class, Daddy.’”

            Topanga dropped the note, opening the window just in time to see two girls, hands clasped, running down the street.

            “RUN ALL YOU WANT, LADIES! YOU CAN’T AVOID THIS FOREVER!”

            She turned back to Cory, worry suddenly overtaking her face.

            “… and neither can we.”

 

(Cue Intro)


	2. Chapter 2

            Maya and Riley gripped their hands tightly as they walked through the halls of Abigail Adams High School. Lucas and Zay met them at their lockers, greeting them as Farkle and Smackle joined.

            “You guys ok? You seem out of breath,” Farkle observed.

            “Yes, please do explain why you’re out of breath…” Zay offered, smirking, “… in detail.”

            “Wow, first thing in the morning,” Smackle deadpanned, “No wonder Bubbles here is so chipper in first period.”

            “We ran all the way here, you pervs,” Maya snapped. “We had to escape from Riley’s parents.”

            “Escape? How come?” Lucas asked.

            “They want to give us… The Talk.”

            The group sneered sympathetically at Riley’s words.

            “Wait, wait… you mean y’all didn’t already have to suffer through this awkward rite of passage?” Zay questioned. “I got the talk back in grade school.”

            “Same,” said Lucas, “Only after watching a horse give birth in front of you, there wasn’t a ton my parents could say to shock me.”

            Riley chuckled. “I guess they think that, since we’re in a same-sex relationship, we need the upgraded version.”

            “But why now?” Farkle asked. “You guys have been dating for months.”

            The girls looked to each other, then sheepishly at the ground.

            “Well…” Riley blushed, “They might have caught us doing some… stuff the other night.”

            The four friends immediately sat down on the bench next to them, each crossing their legs staring with attendant eyes.

            “Go on…” they said in unison.

            Riley rolled her eyes.

            “Still at the front of the Health book, guys.” She protested.

            Maya squinted and hummed.

            “Mmmmmm, maybe a _few_ chapters in…” she said with a smirk.

            Riley’s face turned beet red as the group watched, smiling.

            “But waaaay before the ‘clothes off’ chapter!” She responded urgently.

            “Although we did read a few… stimulating pages…” Maya purred, enjoying teasing her girlfriend too much to be subtle.

            Surprised smiles joined comprehending nods on the faces of the boys, while Smackle looked on, confused.

            “I don’t get it,” she said, prompting Farkle to whisper something in her ear. She immediately perked up.

            “OHH, orgasms! Those can be quite enjoyable!”

            The shock on her friend’s faces magnified as they all gaped at her.

            “Hey,” she said, “I went through puberty as an autistic, agoraphobic science nerd. I had a LOT of alone time.”

            Shaking his surprise away with a chuckle, Farkle turned back to his friends. “Guys, how long do you really think you can avoid this? You’ve got to see your parents sometime.”

            “As long as it takes,” Maya answered immediately as they made their way to class. The group each took their seats. “I mean, it’s not like they can follow us everywhere we—“

            Maya was silenced when she looked to the front of the room, spying a nervously grinning Mr. Matthews next to a chalkboard. The word “Sappho” was written in large letters.

            “Oh, right,” she said, defeat in her voice. “My life.”

            Riley shot her father a withering glare.

“Dad, are you serious right now?”

            Cory shrugged awkwardly.

            “What? I can’t teach about Greek history? About the most famous poet to ever come from the island of Lesbo—“

            “Nope!” Maya exclaimed as she pulled out her phone, tapping away at the screen. “Nope, nope, big ol’ bag’a nope!” Cory walked next to her, pointing.

            “No texting in class, Maya.”

            “No discussing my sex life in class, Cory.”

            “Withdrawn…” he said sheepishly.

            As the giggles from the rest of the students died down, the PA system sprang painfully to life.

            **_Attention students. Would Maya Hunter and Riley Matthews please report to the principal’s office immediately? Thank you._**

Maya rose, smiling smugly as she pocketed her phone. She hooked her arm with Riley, rushing out of the class before Mr. Matthews could even respond.

            “How?” Riley asked once they were in the hall.

            “Texted the principal. He owed me a favor.”

            “Do I want to know?”

            “Probably not, but I’ve got some pictures to burn when we get home.”

 

\-----

 

            Hands intertwined, Riley and Maya walked over a stone bridge in the middle of Central Park. It would have been a romantic moment, were it not for a certain level of frantic anxiety bubbling out of the blonde half of the couple.

            “Ok, here’s how I see it…” she said, quickly, “We leave at 5am every morning for school, get home after midnight. Maybe we can get some jobs as security guards or coal miners or something, then we’d have an excuse to be out working on the weekends too, and—“

            But the torrent of words was interrupted by the softest lips she could imagine pressing onto hers, gently moving and melting away every thought in her head.

            “Sorry, Peaches,” Riley said, smiling, “But you were about to pop a blood vessel.”

            “Do that again and I’ll pop more than that,” Maya said dreamily.

            “Y’know… maybe we should just get the talk over with.” Riley said as they sat on the stone walls of the bridge. “I mean, sure, it’ll be weird and probably a little disturbing, but then we won’t have to—“

            “NO!” Maya yelled, maybe a bit more than she’d meant to. When she saw Riley’s startled reaction, she brought it back down. “I mean, I don’t… We really can’t…”

            “Maya?”

            At Riley’s soft, worried interruption, her girlfriend sighed.

            “Riles… they’re gonna ask about what we’ve done, and… I don’t want your parents to know… about everything that I’ve done.”

            She looked down, tears pooling in her eyes. Before she could even register that she’d finished speaking, Riley’s arms were around her, her lips pressed into her hair.          

            “Maya, you don’t have to tell them anything that you don’t want to.”

            “They’re your parents, Honey. They—“

            “It doesn’t matter who they are. What you did is nobody’s business but yours. I’m so glad that you told me, but you don’t need to tell anyone else if you don’t want to, ever.”

            Maya looked up at Riley, her mask of bravado completely stripped. Riley was the only one she ever allowed to see her like this.

            “You promise?”

            The brunette smiled, touching her cheek and holding her close.

            “Whatever you want.”


	3. Chapter 3

            “Ok… so when two women love each other very much…”

            Cory sat, waiting for Topanga to continue.

            “They… well, they love each other… and they show that love… by being together… in a loving way…”

            “Finally!” Cory shouted, “I knew there had to be something you were terrible at!”

            Topanga plopped down at the kitchen table, slamming her head onto it’s surface.

            “UGH! I just don’t know what to say! We have to figure this out!”

            “Maybe the internet can tell us…”

            “Already tried that,” Topanga said, raising her head. “It was all either touchy-feely ‘How to talk to your kids with sensitivity’ stuff or those bookmarks you don’t think I know about.”

            Cory blushed and looked around awkwardly.     

            “I just need to know how to prepare them! I need to know what to say! They must be so scared!”

            Cory, his face now all empathy, placed his hand on his wife’s.

            “Topanga… it seems to me like they might not be the scared ones here…”

            She turned to him, glaring, before slumping her shoulders.

            “It’s just… I’ve always been able to prepare her for anything, guide her through new challenges…”

            “Um…” Cory raised his hand, “I think I’ve done a bit of guiding, myself.”

            “Eh,” she shrugged, dismissively. “But how am I supposed to help her understand something when I’ve never gone through it myself?”

            Cory leaned over, hugging Topanga.

            “Honey, you’ve already done an amazing job helping Riley grow up. But now… maybe with this one, it’s time to admit that… we’re all going to have to learn together.”

            The couple smiled warmly at each other, sharing a kiss before the door opened, heralding the arrival of their girls. Riley and Maya stood awkwardly for a moment before sitting on the couch, facing forward.

            “Ok guys, let’s get it over with.” The two of them winced, as if bracing for physical impact, leading the parents to chuckle as they stood. They nodded to each other.

            “Girls…” Topanga began, prompting the teens to grip each other tighter, “We know that this is a… complicated period in all of our lives…”

            She took a deep breath, smiling.

            “… and we want you both to know that we’re here for you if you need us. We trust you to make good decisions regarding your bodies and your relationship, and we know that you’ll always do what’s best for each other.”

            After an extended pause Riley and Maya each opened one eye, cautiously.

            “Wait… that’s it?”

            The Matthews chuckled.

            “All of the guidelines from the previous talk still apply…” Cory said.

            “The anatomically relevant ones, anyway,” Topanga interjected

            “But this is new for all of us, and I hope that we’re able to learn and navigate through this together. If there is anything serious or important that happens, we ask that you’d share that with us, but otherwise… we trust you, and we’ll respect your privacy.”

            A moment passed before Riley chuckled with pride and relief, hugging Maya, whose face became much more serious.

            “Wow! Guys, thank you! This is unprecedentedly cool of you!”

            “Hey! My coolness has precedent!” Cory objected as Riley hugged Topanga.

            “Yeah, not sure if that’ll hold up in court,” Topanga grinned, her daughter in her arms.

            In contrast to the levity filling the room, Maya’s face grew more serious and resolute. Finally, she stood.

            “Guys?” Everyone turned, noticing the girl’s grim expression. “There’s… something I have to tell you.”

            Riley rushed to her side.

            “Peaches, you don’t—“

            “Yes, I do. If I’m gonna be worthy of that kinda trust… yeah, I do.”

            Cory and Topanga looked on, worried, as Maya took a deep breath.

            “A few months before Riley and I started dating… a little while after the ski lodge… I was really struggling with how I felt about Riley, and… I slept with a boy that I met at an art show.”

            She gathered the courage to look her surrogate parents in the eyes, finding the very shock that she’d feared she’d see.

            “MAYA!” Cory bellowed, his face and tone betraying a thousand different explosive emotions. “HOW--?”

            “Cory, shut up.” Topanga’s words were calm, forceful, and delivered without taking her eyes off of her second daughter. She instantly moved to the girl, taking her hands in her own. In one smooth motion, she led them both to sit on the couch, Riley and Cory hovering.

            “Honey,” Topanga said, softly but sternly, “Thank you for telling us that. I know it probably wasn’t easy.”

            The terror in Maya’s eyes was barely hidden by the tears pooling in them.

            “I do have some questions for you, though, and I really need you to answer them honestly.” She rose Maya’s chin to meet her eyes. “You know that you’re always safe with us, so please tell us the truth.”

            Maya nodded.

            “Was it consensual?”

            “Yes,” Maya answered.

            Topanga’s shoulders relaxed slightly.

            “Did you use protection?”

            Maya nodded again. Topanga let out a small breath.

            “And it was only once?”

            Another nod.

            “She told me after we got together,” Riley offered defensively, moving to stand next to her girlfriend.

            “And you didn’t think to tell us?” Cory demanded, calmer but no less riled.

            “No,” Riley answered, defiant, “It was none of your business!”

            “Oh, you don’t think it’s our business when one of our kids is sexually active?!” Her father shot back.

            “NO, I don’t! And neither did you a few minutes ago, you hypocrite!”

            “That was different! This is—“

            “Can I still be with Riley?”

            The voice was so small, so sad and scared, that everyone froze, turning to the blonde girl on the couch, tears falling from her eyes.

            Topanga hugged her instantly, as all of Cory’s indignation drained from his body, leaving only empathy behind. He arched his eyebrows as he moved to Maya’s other side, joining the hug.

            “There is no one in the world we’d rather be with Riley than you.” Maya looked up at this, surprise in her eyes, as she met Cory’s smiling, loving face. She grinned through her tears.

            “Seconded,” an equally teary Topanga added.

            “Thirded,” Riley offered with a chuckle, kneeling in front of Maya. The four of them laughed together, deepening the hug.

 

(Paper Airplane Transition)


	4. Chapter 4

            Much later, after much discussion and a bit more crying, the girls returned to Riley’s room, exhausted.

            “Wow,” Riley breathed as she entered, “That was somehow even more intense than I expected the talk to be!”

            She turned to see a dazed, starry look on Maya’s face as she looked at Riley.

            “Peaches? Is everything ok?”

            “Yeah, I just…” She smiled softly, warmly, “This… this is gonna work, isn’t it?”

            Riley furrowed her brow.

            “What is?”

            “Even when it happened, even when you kissed me and we started dating,” Maya explained dreamily, “There was always a part of me that knew something would tear us apart. That we couldn’t be forever. But after that? After telling your parents all that and they still…?”

            Her smile glowed like the sun as she moved closer to her beaming girlfriend, holding her.

            “This is really gonna be forever, isn’t it? We’re gonna be happy forever.”

            One last tear escaped Riley’s eye as she smiled, brushing an errant hair from Maya’s face.

            “Glad you finally caught up, Hunter.”

            A knock on the open door pulled their attention away from each other, seeing Cory and Topanga smiling in the doorway.

            “Well, we just talked to Shawn and Katy, and they’re available tomorrow,“ Topanga said. “We’ll all get together then so that you can tell them.”

            Maya nodded.

            “Thanks. It’ll be nice to have some grown-ups there for support… or, in a pinch, you guys.”

            They laughed, nodding.

            “We’re gonna watch a movie. Let us know if you need anything.” As he finished his offer, Cory began to close Riley’s door.

            “Whoa, wait…” the brunette asked, surprised, “You’re closing the door? What about the rules?”

            The two parents looked at each other, then to the girls.

            “We trust you,” he said, smiling, before closing the door completely.

            The girls smiled at each other, their unrestrained joy escaping in bouts of laughter as they walked to their Bay Window. They sat, as they had their entire lives, and Maya nuzzled onto Riley’s shoulder. Riley rested her head on her soulmate’s.

            “How are you feeling?” she asked, knowing the answer.

            Maya closed her eyes and smiled.

            “Perfect,” she whispered.

            And she was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all of the comments, kudos and support, everyone! It's been so much fun writing this Season 3.5 series and I hope you've all had half as much fun as I have!
> 
> More Rilaya-verse stories are on the way, so fear not! You're not getting rid of me that easy!


End file.
